dragonicafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Adventure Quests by Level Requirement
__TOC__ Lv. 1 - 5 Lv. 1 *Warriors of Legend (1) *Odellia (1) *Odellia (2) *Sorcery Test (1) *Silence of the Lambs Lv. 2 *Warriors of Legend (2) *Howlling *Sorcery Test (2) *Sorcery Test (3) *Lack of Wood *Slacking Soliders (1) *Materialism (1) Lv. 3 *Materialism (2) *Sorcery Test (4) *Luring the Brown Wolves *Woodie Revolt *Bet with Jack (1) Lv. 4 *Bet with Jack (2) *Woodies sometime come in handy *Old Playmate Sen (1) Lv. 5 *Old Playmate Sen (2) *Old Platmate Sen (3) *Old Platmate Sen (4) *Test of Love *Greenie, The Thorniest of the Lot *Wanted - Uproot Lv. 6 - 10 Lv. 6 *Wanted - Ember Wolf *Wanted - Baaad Sheep *Love Potion *Black and White Twin Wolves Lv. 7 *Forlom * Reconstruction of Crime (1) *Warning! Destruction of the Village! *Peculiar Fishing Material Lv. 8 *Hunting Season (1) *Hunting Season (2) *Hunting Season (3) *Hunting Season (4) *Hunting Season (5) *Showtime Lv. 9 *What's This For? (1) *Reconstruction of Crime (2) Lv. 10 *Davi's Famous Sword *Cargo Delivery (1) *Cargo Delivery (2) *Cargo Delivery (3) *What's This For (2) *Decorating Bat *Raccoon's Disguise *Giant Axe Brother Lv. 11 - 15 Lv. 11 *[The Fairest at the Port of the Winds] *Cyndi is the best! *Road of Meetings *He wasn't there *Delicious Raccoon Kebabs! *Curing the Cold! *Davi in Dismay *The Final Obstacle Lv. 12 *Whatever Wig *Deliver Pet Request *Collect Pet Clothing Materials *When A Man Loves a Woman... *Wanted - Blind Sharpo *Wanted - Sharpo Convict Lv. 13 *Restaurant's Desperation *Take Care of This Hearing Aid *What's This For? (3) *What's This For? (4) Lv. 14 *Wanted - Ogre Shaman *Cartography (1) *Fun Fishing (1) *Fun Fishing (2) Lv. 15 *Wild Safari *Passion of Fishing! Lv. 16 - 20 Lv. 16 *Clearing Crabbies Lv. 17 *Defeat Starry Lulu *Energy Drinks *Presents strategy *Could you give it to her? *Wanted - Starry Lolo *Wanted - Starry Lala *Happy Ending Lv. 18 *Fueled By Jealousy *Floran's Friend's Son *Wanted - Shark Deckhand *Sickly Pets (1) *Sickly Pets (2) *Sickly Pets (3) *Heartbeat of the Ocean *Crabby's Protective nature Lv. 19 *Rudolph's Appetizer *Fugitive *Reconstruction of Crime (3) *Wanted - Blue Jelly *Wanted - Red Jelly Lv. 20 *1st Classes Promotion Test *2nd Classes Promotion Test *You've been promoted to 2nd job *Slay Farrell! *Unfinished Business Lv. 21 - 25 Lv. 21 *For Justice! *Cartography (2) Lv. 22 *Saving Patrol Guard Sijin (1) *Saving Patrol Guard Sijin (2) *Saving Patrol Guard Sigin (3) *Saving Patrol Guard Sijin (4) *Show Couple *Torned Deed Lv. 23 *Darwin's Law (1) *Darwin's Law (2) *Darwin's Law (3) *Wanted - Skull Runner Lv. 24 *Emergency Treatment Lv. 25 *Scientist's Mysterious Scream *Wanted - White Tooth *Wanted - Mummy Boxer *Wanted - Crimson Mace Mummy Lv. 26 - 30 Lv. 26 *Blacksmith Davi's Success Story Lv. 27 *Lord's Sword (1) *Lord's Sword (2) *Lord's Sword (3) *Legend of the Virtuous Dragon *Archaeological Hunt for the Virtuous Dragon *Search for the Virtous Dragon's Bones *Hunt for the Virtous Dragon's Scale *Map of Virtous Dragon's Runins Lv. 31 - 35 Lv. 32 *Wanted - Barrel Bones *Wanted - Pumpkin Head Lv. 33 *Searching for Lavalon's traces (1) *Searching for Lavalon's traces (2) *I Love Hot Stuff (1) Lv. 34 *Dwayne's Lava Factory *Pet Food Ingredients *Wanted - Spiked Mace Mummy *Wanted - Shattered Barrel Bones *Wanted - Sad Skelemage Lv. 36 - 40 Lv. 36 *Wanted- Lava Boomboom Lv. 38 *Rival (1) *Rival (2) Lv. 39 *Unexpected decision *Genral Blood's Helm Lv. 40 *Fight to the death against Drakes! *To gain stronger power Lv. 41 - 45 None Lv. 46 - 50 Lv. 46 *Welcome to Funga! The Fungoid Village! (1) *Welcome to Funga! The Fungoid Village! (2) *Welcome to Funga! The Fungoid Village! (3) *Welcome to Funga! The Fungoid Village! (4) Lv. 47 *Welcome to Funga! The Fungoid Village! (5) *Welcome to Funga! The Fungoid Village! (6) *Welcome to Funga! The Fungoid Village! (6) Lv. 48 *Dangerous Deals *300 combos with ease! Category:Quests Category:Adventure Quests